


【迪托】味道

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 「所以誰能跟我說明一下現在是什麼狀況？」卡文迪許一上船就聞到整船的彈珠汽水味道飄散在四周，他知道是誰的，而且濃度還不低，這讓他皺了皺眉頭，幾天前收到巴托俱樂部打電話來說他們老大的狀況很不對勁，只有卡文迪許能夠幫他們老大，詳細狀況他聽的不是很清楚，背後吵吵鬧鬧的。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Kudos: 3





	【迪托】味道

**Author's Note:**

> 嘗試寫ABO世界觀，老掉牙AO情節，我流ABO設定，因為是不拿手的題材可能bug很多ry

「所以誰能跟我說明一下現在是什麼狀況？」卡文迪許一上船就聞到整船的彈珠汽水味道飄散在四周，他知道是誰的，而且濃度還不低，這讓他皺了皺眉頭，幾天前收到巴托俱樂部打電話來說他們老大的狀況很不對勁，只有卡文迪許能夠幫他們老大，詳細狀況他聽的不是很清楚，背後吵吵鬧鬧的。  
「你們讓一個人代表發言就好了全部一起講我根本聽不懂啊！」卡文•因為和俱樂部成員很熟所以可以不管形象•迪許怒吼著。

巴托洛米奧是個Omega，信息素是彈珠汽水的味道，就是他們小時候在雜貨店跟婆婆買的那種，他剛分化聞到自己的味道時，岡比亞還笑他一定是小時候吃太多零食才會這樣，巴托洛米奧回說我就喜歡吃零食唄！啊不過聞久了突然好想喝彈珠汽水...

整船一起長大的朋友兼元幫派成員兼船員兼粉絲俱樂部會員除了他全部都是Beta，因為這個緣故，補充物資時常常忘記自家老大的身份而忘記買抑制劑，所以船上基本沒有存貨，所以發情期的時候多數都是巴托洛米奧自己渡過。

「老大他，只有你才能把他叫醒了....」卡文迪許上船之後才了解是怎麼回事。

正常來說，巴托洛米奧的發情期只會有3天，這3天他會窩在房間內，時間過後就跟沒事一樣走出來，至今正好滿一個禮拜，卻還完全看不到人影，船員們覺得不對勁就打電話問老家的婆婆該怎麼辦，婆婆只說叫他們把最熟識的Alpha叫來就可以了，沒有多說什麼，全船想都沒想就很有默契的決定打給卡文迪許。

畢竟他是少數知道巴托洛米奧真正性別的外人，說外人好像也不對，這個船長有事沒事就往這邊跑，吵個兩句批評一下造型審美甚至連巴托洛米奧整天只吃零食都會念一下，整船的人已經見怪不怪了，說他們倆是朋友但感情看起來好像也沒有這麼好，至少不是常識人記憶中所知道的朋友相處方式。  
曾經有人試著向老大八卦一下他們兩個人的關係，不過在巴托洛米奧嫌棄的說著「不就是自戀的玫瑰味捲心菜白癡唄...」就打住了。

總之卡文迪許答應上船，他當然很開心能被叫過去，對方會主動(?)找他的次數真的一隻手指頭就能數完，他盤算著這次要是能讓對方欠他一個人情，以後搞不好能慢慢攻略下來。

不過他沒想到一上來就要幫忙處理發情期的問題...早知道就在電話裡問清楚了。  
呃說好的慢慢攻略呢？

船員們領著卡文迪許走到他們船長的房間門口就散開了，對於Alpha和Omega的世界他們幾乎不了解，只有再三懇求著希望他能幫助老大。

他當然是會幫的，畢竟都聞到對方信息素的味道了，他不能放著不管。  
  
踏入房間他首先就是忽略牆上那些追星收集，看了對他的血壓不好，嗯。  
然後他看到巴托洛米奧外套似乎是隨手脫了就丟在地上、鞋子也沒脫掉就直接躺上床。  
他就這樣睡了一個禮拜？之前也是？

卡文迪許把人翻過來檢查一下狀況，他緊閉著雙眼，口中偶爾發出一些含糊不清的聲音，呼吸急促，體溫偏高但額頭和身上冒著一層薄薄的冷汗。

「喂，巴托洛米奧。」  
「...............」  
沒有反應，於是他坐在床邊釋放了自己的訊息素，在一個恰到好處能喚醒對方但又不會造成麻煩的量。  
「........嗯....」  
巴托洛米奧發出了一個鼻音，身體狀況稍微穩定下來了，但意識還是很模糊的樣子，對於Alpha訊息素的需求讓他往卡文迪許那邊的手掌蹭了蹭。

Omega和一個心儀Alpha的訊息素長期接觸時間久了，就會對對方的信息素趕到依賴，也就是說類似毒癮，信息素缺乏的Omega會無意識地釋放自己的信息素讓Alpha知道自己需要補充，而巴托洛米奧就是因為Alpha的信息素缺乏才會一直昏迷不醒，甚至出現了戒斷症狀。  
卡文迪許是知道這些事的的，只是沒想到......  
「....唔.......卡文...迪.....」巴托洛米奧又往他的方向蹭了過去。  
他伸手小心翼翼撫摸著對方的臉龐和垂在耳前的頭髮，釋放自己玫瑰香味的信息素替換掉巴托洛米奧的充滿整個房間。  
這樣應該就可以了，他想。

不知道過了多久，巴托洛米奧終於張開眼睛，但對於出現在自己房間的人感到非常驚訝，幾乎是跳了起來。  
「你你你...！為什麼捲心菜你會在我的房間啊？來偷我房間的東西嗎？先說好，要是前輩們的東西少了我就跟你勢不兩立唄！」

卡文迪許白了他一眼，翹著二郎腿回到：「誰稀罕你那些東西啊，這是對救命恩人的態度嗎？」果然還是睡著比較可愛啊這傢伙。

「哈？我什麼時候被你救了唄？....為什麼房間都是玫瑰的味道啊。」他嫌棄的捏住鼻子搧了搧。  
「你該不會還不知道那是我的信息素吧....你知道你睡了幾天嗎？」  
巴托洛米奧陷入思考。  
「呃...三天？」  
「是整整一個禮拜。」  
「哈？」  
「你們家那一票覺得狀況不對勁所以給我打了電話，要不然誰知道你還要躺個幾年。」他嘆了口氣，朝對方看了一眼。

「呃...喔....謝了唄....」巴托洛米奧抓了抓頭，雖然不知道捲心菜做了什麼還是向對方道謝，然後在床的另一邊坐下，背對著對方。

「你剛剛說，這個味道是你的信息素？」  
「哼嗯...有什麼問題嗎?」  
巴托洛米奧往對方身上嗅了嗅。  
「我一直以為只是你帶在身上的玫瑰而已唄，問了很多人都說他們除了自己的都聞不到別人的訊息素，為什麼就偏偏能聞到你的啊？」

卡文迪許很生氣，這個常識不足的笨蛋！我就是故意讓你聞的啊！你不知道聞到別人的訊息素是什麼意思嗎？就是對方對你有意思啊！

但是礙於面子問題他一直沒有說出來，所以都用這種迂迴的方式表達，結果對方不但不知道這操作還以為是普通的花香...但他不解的是，為什麼他也能聞到對方的味道？該不會...

卡文迪許臉上的表情變化都能趕上白馬了，最後鎮定下來才開口：  
「你的訊息素是彈珠汽水的味道對吧？」  
「嚇？你怎麼會知道？」  
「我一踏上船就聞到濃度這麼高的，想不忽略也很難好吧？不過你家那一票卻是什麼都沒聞到就是了。」

巴托洛米奧眨了眨眼。

然後卡文迪許朝他靠近，拉近了他們兩個之間的距離，嘴巴就往對方的耳邊輕聲的說著：  
「Omega會無意識只讓自己喜歡的人聞到信息素的味道...你不知道吧？」  
「怎、怎麼可能唄。」巴托洛米奧愣了一下，耳根子唰的直接紅透了，說話也開始結巴了起來。  
看對方的反應，他又補充到：  
「你知道為什麼總是能聞到我的信息素嗎？」

「因為我喜歡你。」

當天晚上卡文迪許就回去了，留下了整個房間的玫瑰香味，巴托洛米奧把臉埋進枕頭，似乎還有點留戀那個味道。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 捲心菜告白完就逃跑。  
> 我也跑了(????
> 
> 一個小小的提外，關於巴托俱樂部，尾田在SBS回答是由一群從小一起長大的巴托朋友，後組成黑幫最後因為追隨草帽魯夫而一起出海，而婆婆只是在東海雜貨店的老闆，巴托們小時候常常拜訪。  
> 這什麼可愛的童年啊！


End file.
